This invention is directed to the conversion of coin operated vending machinery in which the unlatching of a side access door, via insertion of the proper coins in a coin operated latch mechanism, provides access to an entire stack of newspapers. As indicated in that application, the newspaper vending machine believed to be in widest use today is the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,608, in which the newspapers are statically supported in horizontal disposition in a generally vertical stack and the coin controlled access door is opened to permit the customer to remove a newspaper from the top of the stack. Of course, once access is obtained, the customer has the option of removing one newspaper or the entire stack. Considerable difficulty is now being encountered with vending machines of this type, which depend upon the honesty or goodwill of the people using them, because of the increasing variety of money saving coupons which are currently provided in newspaper advertisements.
While various one-at-a-time dispensing machines have been proposed, as exemplified in the patents mentioned in our co-pending parent application, no one has, as yet, to our knowledge, perfected a conversion mechanism which permits the continued use of the many thousands of full access vending machines which already are in use throughout this country and abroad.